Russian Elegy
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Lene is back from the witness protection. And with her, something sinister. A sequel to Girl disappearing. Original 1980's STORY WORLD with KITT.


Russian Elegy

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery/Supernatural

Disclaimer: I own only Lene and other characters you don't recognize.

Summary: Lene is back from the witness protection. And with her, something sinister. A sequel to Girl disappearing.

A/N: The tsar-family of Russia is real and some events have really happened but some of them I have invented

Chapter I

 _I have enough treasures from the past_ _  
_ _to last me longer than I need, or want._ _  
_ _You know as well as I..._

Night wind rustled in the foliage of the forest, near FLAG's mansion. One solitary cloud sailed over the moon that casted silvery beams down to the ground.  
The day had been hot and humid though it was only May but the night gave only a little relief to the heat. Air was like porridge when the wind didn't blew, as thick and motionless.  
But someone and something moved through the night.

"Are you trying to eavesdrop me, KITT?" Lene inquired the darkness.  
"That depends. Are you going to meet someone here?" the darkness answered and black T-top rolled silently near the woman. She smiled shortly. "No KITT, I'm no."  
"Then this can't, by no means be called eavesdropping", the car deduced. "How did you know it was I?"  
"You swooshed."  
"I did what?"  
"Swooshed. You see, when one is in witness protection, one will learn pretty quickly to be paranoid. You listen every single noise or sound carefully, just to be sure that no one is after you. I heard your scanner go swoosh, when you were following me."  
KITT kept a short pause as if to indicate understanding.

"What are you doing here, little one?" he then inquired.

"I wanted to be alone."

"Do you want me to leave?" KITT asked cautiously.

"No. I just need to be away from them", Lene gestured towards the mansion.

"They mean well, you do know that?"

"Yes, I know KITT. But at the same time, they're suffocating me. Michael and Bonnie but especially Michael and for heaven's sake Devon also. So I came here, I needed to breath."

The car made noise that sounded like it was amused.

"Are you laughing at me KITT?"

"No. But Devon can be a bit of a fusser."

"Don't I know that", Lene sighed.

"Can I help you somehow, little one?"

"Would you take me to the beach, KITT?"

"At this hour?"

"I will walk there if you don't take me."

"You know I can't let you do that Lene. Devon and Michael would be infuriated if I let you go alone", KITT gave up. "But are you sure that this is only because you want to be alone?"

"You do have good scanners", Lene joked. Then her tone changed. "No, this isn't only because of that. I'm afraid. Afraid that something nasty is about to happen. And sad of what it could mean."

 **KR**

* * *

 **KR**

"Where are you KITT?" Michael's voice came from KITT's Comlink.

"I'm at the beach. I'm testing the new nightvision, uh, thingy, that Bonnie installed few weeks ago", the black t-top tried to avoid the question he knew was coming.

"KITT?"

"Yes Michael?"

"You know, I know you're lying."

"I wouldn't, Michael."

"You just said 'thingy'. You never use such word. Now, where are you really?"

"Why are you asking?" KITT still tried to play time.

"Lene is missing."

"No, she's not. I'm at the beach. With her."

 **KR**

* * *

 **KR**

A shadow emerged behind a tree, moved across the yard of the mansion, placed under one window. The lights were still on in that room.

Two men and two women were in that room. Swiftly, the shadow took some pictures.

"Target confirmed", it spoke to a walkie-talkie, with strange, non-English or American accent. The walkie-talkie beeped. "Good", came answer, with same accent.

"What shall I do?"

"Stay near the target and wait for instructions."

"Confirmed. Stay near and wait. Over and out."

 **KR**

* * *

 **KR**

"What were you thinking Lene, leaving out alone at this hour?" Devon scolded the young woman, who didn't look guilty at all, rather rebellious.

"I wasn't exactly alone", she answered.

"You know very well what Devon means", Michael huffed.

"Do enlighten me", Lene mocked, which made Michael leave the room.

"Why Lene?" Devon asked, after Michael had stormed out.

"Because something's about to happen and I'm scared. I'm scared to be here."

The older man frowned.

"Does it have something to do with what happened before witness protection? Or with Scimitar?" he asked.

"No. I don't know", Lene said and thinked. "I'm not even sure that something will happen. It's just this nagging feeling. Calm before the storm."

 **KR**

* * *

 **KR**

 _Dear Xenia,_

 _Can you believe, he had the nerve to ask me marry him, to ask my hand? Of course, I had to reject him. He being Russian Orthodox and me a Lutheran, it would mean that I would have to convert to Russian Orthodoxy and that is impossible even to think about._

 _Though there was something appealing, something really enchanting in him._

 _But as I said, nothing can be done because of his religion._

 _Always your true friend, Alix of Hesse and by Rhine_

 **A young woman, in her early twenties, sealed the letter she had been writing and rose, taking the letter with her.**

 **"This should be send as soon as possible", she ordered her servant girl, handing the letter to her. "Off you go, fast", she shooed her away. After the servant girl had left, princess Alix sauntered to the music room of the palace, sat at the piano bench and started to play. It was April but the glass door out to the patio were open and mild wind fanned the white curtains that were moved aside. She began with Beethoven's Für Elise, switched it then to Chopin's Tristesse, ending to play Liszt's Liebestraum after all.**

 **KR**

* * *

 **KR**

Lene woke up in her bed, statled. Midnight had came and went and the sky was pitch black now. She rubbed her eyes, the memory of her dream lingered still behind her eyelids, so vivid as if she herself had been the young woman in it. It was distressing. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dream. She rose from the bed and tiptoed at the window. She saw a thin, red line behind the trees, at the horizon. "I guess it's not so late after all", muttered, her breath fogging up the glass in front of her. She opened the window slightly. First birds had started to sing, the air was bit more breathable.

Lene took her morning gown, slipped it on and was about to sneak out, to the garage but changed her mind, sneaking to the patio, where she sat near the pool, soaking her feet at the pool, watching the stars slowly dim.

She didn't feel like going back inside though she noticed the light in Devon's room had been turned on.

"KITT, could you do me a favor?" she asked, barely audible.

"Sure little one. What is it?" KITT's voice came from Lene's Comlink.

"Could you let Devon and Michael know, that I'm at the pool, at the patio?"

"Of course", the car promised. "But why don't you go back in?"

After fifteen minutes, Lene heard someone coming out. Soon after that, that someone offered her a steaming mug of coffee and a plate that had croissant on it. The that someone sat beside her, sinking his feet too into the pool.

"Good morning", Michael said, taking a sip from his own mug. "How long have you been here?"

Lene shrugged. "Two, maybe three hours. It was still dark when I came here."

She swallowed a mouthful of her own coffee.

"Why?" Michael asked, observing her quietly.

"I saw a dream. A very vivid dream. And after I woke up, I couldn't fall back asleep, so I came here. The stars, they're so pretty and the sunrise." Michael stayed silent and watched Lene take small bites from her breakfast croissant.

"What's this all about Lene?" he then suddenly inquired.

"I need to know that I can trust you", Lene muttered.

"Lene? You know you can trust all of us. Me, KITT, Devon, Bonnie, all. Tell me?"

"I know things I shouldn't know."


End file.
